The Vacation Experiment
by Life-Goes-On7
Summary: Katniss has gone through something very hard so her father sends her on a vacation as an "experiment". Her mom and sister pack everything so she has no idea what revealing outfits they choose. While at her beach house she meets 2 handsome sweet guys who take a liking to her. Maybe Katniss can find love on this vacation? Read and find out. Rating may change to M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I wanted to make a new story. Hopefully I will be able to update this one more! This story will be Cato/Katniss fic, so if you don't like the pairingdon't read.**

**Katniss's POV**

I watch as the light rain falls from the dark clouds above. I can't believe how quickly things could change in one day. How quickly things could turn sour and horrible. I don't know what to do anymore. I really have no clue; to say I'm lost is an understatement.

_Get it together girl, you're stronger than this_.

This phrase becomes my mantra and I continue to repeat this to myself as I head to my job at the family company; Everdeen Hunting Co.

My great-great grandfather established this fine company and it has been handed down over the generations, with my dad now running it. When he retires, the company will be handed down to me, as I am his first born child. I dread the day when that will happen.

I'm basically learning the ropes at the moment but that does not mean I can sit around all day. They basically have me running from floor to floor, printing shit, filing paperwork, running errands, etc. Today is one of the rare days that I'm thankful for the constant movement that my job requires; it provides a welcome distraction.

Nearing the end of the day, the boss, A.K.A my dad, calls me into his office. I gently knock on his door and after a moment I hear a muffled "come in".

I enter the office that one day will be mine. Hopefully one day very very very (you get the point) far away. I love his office, I remember when I was young my mom would bring me to his job and I would sit in his big office desk with my back facing the door, just so I could look at the magnificent view. The whole wall across from the door was glass. It gave me a spectacular view of London. Now you're probably wondering, London? Well we have two main locations; London and New York. We used to live in New York until my father decided that he wanted to move and give us a better home than the busy, loud New York City. Of course, someone would need to take care of the company back in New York, so who better than our Uncle Haymitch; my dad's favorite cousin. So after a few months my dad got everything settled and we headed off to London.

Anyways, back to the present. My dad stared at me for a second before speaking.

"Katniss, I have to say, I'm rather impressed with your work ethic. You've really proven yourself these past few months. I have no doubt that you will be able to take over this company." My dad says; noticing the panic in my eyes, he continues,"Of course that won't be happening for a long while."

I say a silent thanks for the reassurance; I really needed it. I'm snapped back to reality by the sound of my dad's voice.

"Anyways, I know that you've been under lots of stress, with all that's going on here at the company and in your personal life. Especially with what that bastard did to you, and of course, knowing you better than anyone, I have taken it upon myself to schedule a vacation for you."

"No!," I yell out. "Of course I'm not taking it, I'm not spending your hard earned money or anything! I need to work Dad!" I say in protest.

"Now, Katniss, you and I both know that you can't work like this! You're only 22 years old, you need to live a little and not have so many responsibilities! You are taking a vacation and this is not up for discussion! Our personal pilot is waiting for you at the airport, he'll give you any information you need. You are to do as he says, now go, he'll be waiting you."

I couldn't believe my own ears. Was my own father, the person I trusted the most, forcing me to go on vacation? I almost want to laugh at the situation, I mean wasn't the daughter the one who was supposed to force the father away from work and into a vacation? Talk about reversed roles. But seriously, was he trying to get rid of me? Is he serious though?

"Katniss, honey you should get going everything's already taken care of."

"Yeah ok, bye dad" I say distractedly, feeling numb. I give my dad a quick hug and hail a taxi to the airport. Once we arrive, I pay the taxi driver and go to meet our personal pilot, Jeff.

"Hello, Miss Everdeen how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, and you Jeff?"

"I'm great Miss Everdeen, thank you, now before we head off do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, where will we be going today?"

"That, Miss Everdeen, is a secret; your father specifically asked that I keep that a surprise. Any other questions?"

"Yes, how long will I be staying?"

"You will be staying 5 months."

"OK that is all thank you Jeff"

"Oh and Miss Everdeen? You will be changing into the outfit that your mother and sister chose for you. I will inform you when you shall change, meanwhile I suggest you sleep."

With that said, Jeff leaves and I look out my window, watching the black pavement underneath move quickly. Soon we are in the sky and I doze off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Miss Everdeen, wake up" I feel someone shaking me awake. I slowly open my eyes and see Jeff, suddenly everything comes rushing back to me. I smile slightly knowing that I probably am miles away from the person who hurt me.

"Miss Everdeen, you should change now, we will be landing in approximately 30 minutes. "

"OK, thank you Jeff." I reply, voice thick with sleep. When he leaves, I rub my eyes and stretch. I go into the bathroom and freshen up. I take a quick shower and shave my legs. After that is over, I take a towel and dry myself off; looking for the clothes that I'm supposed to wear I find them hanging on a hook and go over to inspect them.

The outfit only leads to one conclusion; I'm going somewhere sunny. The dress is white; it's strapless and ends above the knee. I put on the dress and notice that the top of it is a bit tight, clinging to my curves while the bottom of the dress is flowy. I finally put on the white wedge sandals that I found and I leave my straight hair down. I then move on to my make up. I apply a soft pink lip gloss and throw on some mascara, I'm ready.

* * *

30 minutes later, we land in LAX and I smile a big goofy grin. I love Cali! I wonder if I'll be staying at my dad's beach house. Jeff hails a taxi and I hear him pay and give the directions to my dad's beach house. I get more excited than before and am practically hopping in my seat. In London the weather is almost always cloudy; don't get me wrong I absolutely love it, but I also love the sun and in Cali I'm sure to get plenty of it.

Plus I have tons of bikinis I hardly get to use. As we drive closer to our destination, I start to look forward to this vacation more and more. 5 relaxing drama free months away from _him. _We arrive at the beautiful beach house and I get out along with the taxi driver. I unlock the front door and 5 minutes later all my stuff is inside.

After he leaves, I unpack and when I'm finally done, I decide to go to the private beach. I look at the time and realize that I left London at nine PM but here it is only one! I go upstairs and into the master bedroom. I choose a black bikini that Prim bought me a few years back. The bikini fits me perfectly if not a little bit tight. I get my transparent white cover up and slip it on before heading downstairs. I grab a purse and stick in my sunscreen, phone, keys and towel. I slip on my Ray Bans and finally go to the beach.

I set my towel on the sandy floor and my bag next to it. I sit down and look around. There's hardly anyone here and that's what I love the most. The few houses on the right of my house are occupied by old people who rarely come out while the one house on the left is empty. I take out my sunscreen and start to apply it on my body. I'm so focused on my task that I don't notice the shadow that has blocked the sun from my body. Once I do realize this, I look up and my eyes are met with dazzling blue eyes.

**NEW story! REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So far I like the outcome but I would appreciate more review and ideas. But for the three people who did review this is dedicated to you guys! Love y'all, you guys give me inspiration to continue. Now without further ado, I present chapter 2 of The Vacation Experiment!**

**Katniss POV:**

My breath hitches in my throat at the intensity that his icy blue eyes hold. My eyes are drawn to his lips; they are a light shade of pink and look like God sculpted them himself. They look so soft and inviting yet slightly chapped. I let my curious eyes wander down his body and damn, I'm not disappointed. His six pack abs are defined and look rock hard, I want to run my hands over them and trace each and every one. As my eyes wander further I notice his happy trail leading down to his 'v' and lower into the shorts he wears. Embarrassed by my obvious ogling, I let my eyes drift back to his face, slowly. When my eyes reach his face, my eyes are once again drawn to his perfect lips. It's only when I notice them moving do I realize that he's talking.

"- here?" I catch the end of his question.

"Pardon me?" I say with a deep blush.

He chuckles and repeats himself. "I said, are you new here?"

"Oh, no, actually my dad has owned that house-," I say pointing at my house," for quite a while, I just decided to come down for a long, needed vacation." I finish off with a little smile.

"Cool, I just moved here with Brianna my-" I drown out the rest of his sentence. I already know that this "Brianna" is most likely his girlfriend. Oh well, but really what did I expect? A guy like him is probably rarely single; maybe even a player.

"Well I'm Katniss Everdeen and I guess we're now neighbors Mr.?" I say trying to kill some tension and get to know his name

"Cato Evans and I guess we are Ms. Everdeen." He says and then we fall into a comfortable silence. I look at the ocean and see a guy running swiftly along the shore, even from here I can definitely tell he is hot. _How come I never noticed all the hot guys around here before?_

As I watch him run further along the shore all I can think is _Damn, he's HOT. _

I look at Cato when I hear him clear his throat, one look into his eyes and I can tell that I said that out loud. _Shit_. Suddenly he has a massive angry scowl on his face. "Well I guess I'd better get going I promised Brianna that I'd take her shopping today." he grits out through his teeth.

He quickly leaves and marches to the house next to mine while I'm left on the sand totally confused. Why did he get angry? What did I do? and why did I get this burning jealousy when he mentioned taking Brianna out? Whatever he's probably PMSing. I'm here to relax and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

_Few hours later_

At three o'clock I decide to head home and do something. As soon as I set foot in the house I rush to the shower. Once all my sweat and sand is off my body I pick out my outfit. I put on some black short shorts and a white tank top. After applying lip gloss and mascara I grab my purse and head out. I walk around for a bit then decide to get something to soothe my parched throat. I enter a small shop and I buy a water bottle. _  
_

I walk up to the counter and a pimply teenage boy scans my item. For some reason, he looks at me with big eyes and keeps raking his eyes over my creepily. I purse my lips and stay quiet, if I say something he'll probably think that I want to start an intelligent conversation with him. No thank you. After paying, I get my drink and walk out of the store. I pull my Ray Bans from the top of my head and onto my face to block out the harsh summer sun. As I'm strolling along I see two guys playing frisbe, I keep walking until someone bumps into me causing me to spill the cold water onto my shirt.

My once white tank top becomes transparent and you can see my white lace bra. Curse Prim and my mother for packing only lacy undergarments! Fuming, I look up the guy responsible and get even more angry once I see him and his idiot friends ogling my chest.

"Excuse me" I say and stalk to the nearest booth selling t-shirts. The booth is pretty big and sells things from shirts to jewelry. I grab the last shirt there and pay for it. I go to the nearest bathroom and change shirts but soon I realize with dread that this shirt is tiny. It's strapless so my shoulders are exposed and it's a cutoff so my stomach is also exposed. Not only that but it's tight as hell. I look at my tank top which is now on the floor and consider wearing it instead but I realize that not only is it wet but dirty as well. Well shit. I'mma have to suck it up plus I saw a few girls wearing shirts like this so at least I won't be the only one. I put my tank top into my empty shopping bag and walk out only to crash into someone.

And of course with my luck, that person just so happens to be Cato. I back away and then turn to start walking away but of course he calls me over.

"Katniss, wait!"

I hesitantly turn and face him. "Yes?"

"Um, I'd like you to meet Brianna. Brianna this is Katniss our new neighbor. Katniss this is Brianna" He says as he points to a gorgeous girl. _Are you kidding? _She looks like a model, super thin and beautiful. She makes me look like a hobo, but what else did I expect from Cato? He's devilishly handsome and she's beautiful they're a match made in heaven. For some reason, my heart feels like it's been torn over and over. I swallow the lump in my throat and smile falsely. This kind of reminds me of my ex-boyfriend Trent.

_Flashback. _

_My heart was torn in pieces. Trent broke up with me. Well, I caught him cheating so I think that counts as him dumping me. He was in bed with a stick thin model, that had plastic everything. Her lips resembled a duck's yet he preferred her. 'Why?' I asked brokenly._

_"Have you looked at yourself your fat! No one will ever want you, I only used you, you can get out now.' Were his last words to me. _

End of Flashback.

I look at Brianna and am terrified once again, I've been told many times that I'm fat and if she says it then I don't know what I'd do. Yet, I suck it up and extend my hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, Brianna."

"Likewise" she answered with her silky voice.

Just when I feared the awkward silence, my phone rang. _Thank God. _I look at the caller ID and see that it's my best friend Johanna Mason. I hold up my finger to mention to them to wait a second while I answer. I swipe my finger across the screen and it picks up.

"Sup, Jo."

"Hey, brainless."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?"

"Well, your dad told me he sent you to Cali so I had to come. Long story short, I hopped on your private jet without my purse and now I can't get a taxi so can you come pick me up?"

"You missed me so much, you had to follow me?" I teased.

"Ha. No. I love Cali and I want to enjoy it too. And if that means I have to do it with you then I'll suck it up."

"Wow, I feel the love. Anyways yea I'll pick you up, but you owe me."

"Kay, Love you."

"Ya Love you too."

I hang up and see Brianna on her phone while Cato is looking at me with dark eyes that have something that resemble jealousy but it must be my girl brain overthinking everything as usual. Sigh, but he has a girlfriend.

"Well, I have to go, it was nice meeting you Brianna, see you guys later." I wave and turn to go.

I arrive at the airport and spot Jo standing with Gale, my other best friend.

"What the frick Jo! Why didn't you tell me that you brought Gale?"

"Cuz then you wouldn't be surprised. Oh by the way SURPRISE!" She and Gale yell out the last word.

"Whatever get in the car." I point to my car.

We head back and I look at the time when we get in the house. It's only six and the sun is still out.

"Kat I wanna go to the beach!" Gale whines.

"So? Take Jo" I say.

"She's asleep"

"So? Wake her up."

"I did but she said no and that if I woke her up again she would castrate me."

"Ha. Fine let me change"

I go upstairs and get a blue two piece bikini. I put it on and get my towel and phone.

"Let's go," I tell Gale while slipping my Ray Bans on.

We set our towels down and race to the water. Of course, I win.

"Take that loser! I win! I win! I WIN! You got beat by a girl!" I chant.

"Pfft, I let you win"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, loser"

We swim around for a while until he swims closer and whispers in my ear.

"There's this guy who has been watching us for some while now, do you know him?"

"Is he blonde?"

"yea"

"Then yeah I know him," All of a sudden a brilliant idea pops into my head. I could check if he actually likes me and if he was jealous earlier, but I need my friend's help. "Hey Gale?"

Once I tell him my plan, we start.

I get out of the water and grab my towel and start to dry off with my back to the water.

"Babe, come back in!" Gale yells.

"No!"

He stays silent and then I feel his arms wrap around my waist. He hoists me up and carries me over his shoulder.

"Agh! Gale put me down" I squeal in fake surprise. Out of the corner of my eye I watch Cato. His jaw is clenched as are his fists.

"Ready for the finale?"

"Totally"

Gale lifts me up bridal style and I lean in like we're about to kiss but before our lips touch he drops me into the water, like planned.

"You're an asshole." I fake yell.

"But I'm your asshole." He says.

And all of a sudden it doesn't feel like we're acting anymore as we lean in...

**Cliffhanger! I love writing them! Review and get hugs from Prim! Love y'all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn guys you can review. Anyways I decided to give you another chapter, this idea came from a reviewer. Oh fyi Trent is not the bastard! I repeat Trent is not the bastard! It's one of those people you never expected take some guesses. **

**There is a poll I need you to check out! CHOOSE WHAT GUY ENDS UP WITH KATNISS!**

But before our lips can touch something or someone tackles us to the floor. I look and it's Cato! My heart stopped beating and I felt overjoyed at being able to make him jealous. But then something I did not expect happens, Cato grabs my face and kisses me with a passion I did not expect, yet I kiss back eagerly. If it weren't for our need of oxygen I doubt we would have even broken apart.

When we break apart I hear someone calling my name in the distance. "KATNISS! KATNISS! KATNISS WAKE UP!"

_What? _

Then I feel someone shaking me and in that moment I realize I was dreaming. I quickly open my eyes and see Gale in front of me and Cato behind him both looking worried. Oh shit, what did I do? See, when I am asleep, I tend to do/say some really weird things. Once I tried to shave my neighbor's cat and let me tell you, that was not my brightest idea, even if I was asleep.. Anyways back to present, I look at the guys in front of me, wearily.

"What happened?" I ask anxiously.

"You were- uh, making some weird sounds like moan- oh. OH. Well, um-" Gale stuttered.

I blush and hide behind my hair, extremely embarrassed. Really, world, really? What have I done to deserve this? Well, ok- don't answer that. Well, there is nothing I can do now is there?

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm heading home." I tell them before walking away with flaming cheeks.

_Next day... _

The next morning, I wake up and it takes me a while to remember all the events that have happened in the last twenty-four hours. My heart aches when I remember _him. _I don't know what I did to deserve that, _No. No Katniss, there's no use in thinking about it, it happened and you can't do anything to change it. It's only going to make you burst into tears. _

I love me inner voice, it helps me, most times. Keyword: MOST. Only after my important moment of discussing with myself do I realize the position I'm in. My covers are half off the bed and half tangled on my legs and my butt is in the air while half of my face is buried in my pillow. That's gonna leave a mark. (Check my poll! From: Author.)

I get up and turn on my shower. Fifteen minutes later, I walk out in my bra and underwear to find something to wear. In the end I decide upon white booty shorts, a light pink belt, a white and pink checkered shirt with the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up and a white tank top underneath that. I slip on my gladiator sandals and put on my deodorant, make-up, perfume, and sunglasses. I grab my phone and purse and leave before Jo and Gale can wake up and decide to tag along. I mean, I love them but they can be embarrassing and annoying.

I open the garage and choose a set of keys. I decide on taking the black BMW convertible. I hop in and put down the roof, then I open the garage and speed off after I hear the door opening.

After a few minutes of driving, I spot an old looking diner. I park and get out, after locking it, I go into the diner. I put my sunglasses on my head and look around, it's an old fashion diner, but it looks so comfortable and homey, I just love it! A kind looking woman comes up and escorts me to a table and then she gives me a menu before leaving while I decide.

I finally decide on some pancakes and fruit with a glass of orange juice. The woman comes back and I give her my order. Once again, she leaves and I'm left alone with my thoughts. I'm just thinking about random thoughts when I hear the bell above the door chime. I pay no attention and only when I feel a presence above me do I look up. Let me tell you, this guy is HOT. Once I looked up, I was instantly mesmerized with ocean green eyes. I had this weird sense of deja vu, it felt kinda like when I met Cato. Except this guy had really tan skin and perfectly golden hair. He was like a god. Just then the bell chimed again but again I payed no attention and neither did the Greek god. But then I heard a familiar voice cursing and I turned my head to see Cato standing there.

**AN: I think I wanna leave it there for now, hope you enjoy it. Anyways check my poll! Oh and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/****N: Okay guys well the poll is still up just in case, but I have a few surprises up my sleeve. Anyways thanks so much for the reviews! Love you guys, now without further ado, I present Chapter four of The Vacation Experiment!**/

Oh my gosh! Can I have one day, ONE DAY, just to be relaxed and do nothing. The apparent answer is NO, because I keep running into Cato. Curse you Perry the platypus! Oh wait- wrong thing. Anyways, back to present, is he following me? Maybe _he_ sent Cato. Oh God no, that would just- breathe Katniss. I look back at the men and see the woman come back with my food. She sets it down and although it looks absolutely delicious, my appetite seems to be nowhere in a fifty-mile radius. "Hi Katniss, funny seeing you here" Cato says, blushing furiously.

Aww, he looks so adorable! _KATNISS! Back the figgin' truck up! He is so NOT cute! _

_He's dreamy... _Says another voice in my head. I cut them both off quickly. Talking to oneself is a sign of going crazy right? Well, good, cuz' I already knew I was crazy-

I'm snapped out of my conversation with myself when the tan God sits down.

"So princess, what's a beauty like you doing all by yourself?"

"One my name is Katniss, not princess, two I am not nor am I near beautiful, and three, I am by myself to get some peace and quiet which apparently, I can get none of." I finish off my rant by taking a sip of my juice.

I look up and both men look appalled, until the one sitting in front of me says something that has never been said to me before.

"You're right, you are not beautiful, you are gorgeous, stunning, radiant, feisty, and I am sure you are so much more than that but not matter what words are used, they will never truly capture what you are because there are no words to describe a person such as yourself. No words can ever describe you because you leave people speechless, you leave them stunned, and whoever doesn't see that needs to get their eyes, ears, and everything checked because there is obviously something wrong with them." He says in a voice so deep and profound. I look into his eyes and see nothing but sincerity and admiration; I know that he is not lying and that he is telling me the truth. Or what he thinks is the truth.

No matter what kind, poetic words he speaks, I will not believe them. It's kind of hard to believe those words after you're whole life you've been called stupid, fat, ugly, mean, rude, unkind, hideous, beast, monster, the list goes on. And after a while of hearing that, you start to believe it yourself, so thanks to those people my self-esteem is on the floor and I'm constantly insecure. No matter how hard I try those words are still engraved in my brain and they probably always will be.

But whatever, I'm probably being dramatic. Yet another word I've been called.

I look at the man who spoke those kind words and smile as sincerely as I can. "Thank you for saying that but I have one question." I say with a serious face and tone.

"Shoot"

"Is that all you got out of my rant?" I ask breaking out into a wide grin.

He smiles as well. "Not at all, _Katniss."_ He says with a flirty wink.

"And since you can't get any peace and quiet, we might as well join you for breakfast. Right bro?" He turns and ask Cato.

Oh! I forgot Cato was even there! I turn and look at him with a hopeful smile.

He smiles back and takes the only available seat; which just so happens to be next to me.

After they both order, we make small talk while they wait for their food. I learn that the other man's name is Finnick and that he and Cato are stepbrothers as well as some other things. As we wait, I offer them both some of my fruit and pancakes. They both decline but after much insisting we split my food. I purposely give them most of my food so I have less to eat. Finally their food arrives and they dig in while I cut my fruit into tiny pieces and occasionally nibbles on a piece of strawberry. I doubt the boys noticed but if they did they said nothing, which I'm thankful for.

Finally, after they finish eating, we pay the bill and leave the restaurant. Once outside we exchange phone numbers and goodbyes then we all set off on our own ways.

_**Cato's POV**_

I had just met my new neighbor; Katniss, and now I can't stop thinking about her. She's absolutely gorgeous with curves in the right places and not stick thin. Though when she called Finn hot, I couldn't help but get jealous and angry.

Then when my sister, Brianna, and I were walking I saw Katniss. I had to show Brianna the girl I was obsessing over, but as we neared and I saw the shirt she was wearing my throat got dry and my pants tight. But as soon as I caught sight of the guys looking at her like they were anger took over, She's MINE.

And then today, when I saw her at the restaurant I flipped especially when I saw Finn chatting her up, but everything he said was true and I know he meant it too. While we were eating, though, I noticed she wasn't eating much. She was just toying with her food and pretending to eat. I couldn't help but be worried, is she starving herself? I hope with all my might she isn't, she's perfect the way she is. But sometimes we can't control what others do, not matter how much we may want to.

**Katniss's POV**

As soon as I stepped into the house, I sensed something was wrong. The air was thick and quiet.

I walk into the living room but before I can sit I'm attacked.

As I calm my racing heart, I look at the culprit and see Gale.

"What the frick Gale!"

"Why did you go eat without us? You know what we had to eat? Raisin Bran Katniss! Jo is currently pooping her guts out, you can smell it in the air!"

I sniff the air and true to his word, the air smells like shit, literally. I mean I don't exactly poop flowers but this stinks.

Just then the doorbell rings and a person that I did not expect to see is on my doorstep. It would have been less surprising if _he _was there.

**A/N: Review and leave guesses. I think I might choose one of you're guesses or do a random thing. Thanks for reading! Leave reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. **

Standing on the doorstep was Finnick. Now, I was confused, we had only seen each other a while ago. And what did he want? Not that I didn't enjoy seeing him and his perfect hard muscle- OMG KATNISS FOCUS!

"Um, Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Katniss. Well, I want to ask you something and it can't wait. Can we speak in private?" He says while blushing.

What do I do?

"Sure, let's talk in the backyard."

I step outside, a breeze blowing my plaid shirt even more open, I don't fix it though, I have nothing to hide. He looks at my chest for a second before clearing his throat and looking away. I lead the way into the backyard and we each sit on a lounge chair facing the pool.

"You wanted to talk?" I ask after a tense silence. He looks relieved and looks at my face before speaking.

"Well, um- I want to ask you on a date. Before you refuse hear me out. The things I said about you are completely 100% true, you're so much more different from the other girls, you're naturally beautiful and have killer curves. You're kind, loyal, trustworthy and there's something that draws me to you. I could go on about you and you drive me crazy. So all I'm asking is for a chance."

I close my eyes in thought. Do I really want to give Finnick a chance? He has so many good qualities as well. It couldn't hurt right? I must have thought for to long because he starts speaking again.

"You're probably seeing some-" He starts in a remorseful tone before I cut him off. With my lips. We kiss softly at first but then we start to kiss with passion, his lips almost bruising mine. He pulls me to him and I straddle his lap, his tongue swipes over my bottom lip and I grant him entrance. We both groan softly as his tongue explores my mouth and my fingers weave into his hair and tug slightly. We only break apart to take ragged breaths before we start kissing again. We break apart after a few minutes and he grins up at me.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asks with a boyish grin on his handsome face and a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, silly." I laugh. I peck his lips and then stand up.

After getting ourselves settled and presentable again, we head inside. I realize my mistake when I walk in and smell the air, I turn to Finnick.

"On second thought, want to walk around town?"

"Sure" He responds.

We go to the door and I open it and am surprised to find Cato.

"Hey Katniss. Oh. Hey Finnick" He says tensing up once he sees Finnick standing behind me.

"Cato, man, what are you doing here?" He asks equally as tense.

"I came to talk to Katniss. In private." He adds.

"Whatever you need to say to Katniss you can say to her in front of me."

"Guys! Let's take this outside" I order

They nod their heads in agreement and all three of us step outside. I turn to Cato.

"Now, what did you want to say to me?" I ask kindly, smiling.

His eyes soften and he smiles back before answering.

"I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd like to change that. Katniss would you go out with me?" He asks; almost timidly.

Oh my frickin Jesus. Really?

"I'm sorry, Cato, but Finnick asked me first." I say.

"It's okay but I just hope you know I won't give up. If I have to wait 50 years, I'll wait."

With that said, he walks away and my heart feels heavy with guilt. Did I make the right choice? Only time will tell.

* * *

After Finnick drops me off from our day together, I walk in and instantly regret it.

"Ew! Gross! My poor innocent eyes! Help they're burning!" I yell while covering my eyes.

On the couch in the living room was Johanna and a random guy. They spring apart from each other when I yell and Jo has the decency to look embarrassed while the unknown guy just checks me out. Eww, what a perv.

"What the hell Jo! I go out for a few hours with Finnick and you're already sucking face-" He cuts me off before I can finish.

"Wait! Are you talking about Finnick Evans?" He asks with a dark face.

"Yeah, why do you know him?"

"Not exactly" he grimaces. I give him a look and he takes the hint and continues.

"That bastard screwed my sister over. He acted like the perfect guy. Hell- even I liked him. He took her out on 'perfect' dates. Tells her he loves her and after they sleep together, she catches him cheating on her."

"I think it's time you leave." I say quietly looking at the floor.

I go up to my room and just lay down on my bed; thinking. Is it true? Did I make the right choice? Especially after what happened with _him _I shouldn't be rushing into a relationship. I just wish I had some guidance, but this is my problem I wouldn't want to burden my friends with my small problems when they have bigger, more important ones. What to do, What to do. Maybe I should text Cato, I mean he is Finnick's step-brother, he ought to know these things about him right? But what if he's different now? What if what he did to that guy's sister was long ago and if I ask I'll seem like a crazy, jealous girlfriend?

What if- My phone pinging drives me out of my never-ending thoughts. I check my phone and see that I have a message from Cato.

**Cato: Hey Kat, come outside quick, it isn't good. **

**Me: K 0-0. Omw. **_(On my way)_

I slip outside wearing my tank top and small sleep shorts. Cato is standing by the front door, pacing anxiously. I can't help but be worried by the small action.

"Hey Cato, what's going on?"

"I think you better see this for yourself"

I follow Cato to the house Cato said was his. Confused, I'm about to ask Cato what he wanted me to see but then I see it. Finnick is on the couch. With a stick thin girl- probably a model. Making out.

And in that instant I can't breathe or move. It feels like when I found out about _him. _What is it about me that makes me so repulsive and unlovable? I'm done with relationships, at least for a while.

Turning to Cato I whisper a thanks and leave before he can see my tears. What am a I to do?

I know! I'll show him that he made a mistake, show him that I'm better off without him, torture him. Before I go to bed, I text Finnick

**We're Over. **

_**A/N: I know Finnick is usually really sweet but I want to make a Catoniss fic so bear with me. It's about to get different and better. thanks and leave review plz!**_


End file.
